vault_of_the_sergioversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jorge Giordano
Jorge Giordano is a main character of the Sergioverse, co-founder of the Newsboy Legion and Sergio's cousin. Background Jorge is Sergio's cousin, born from a race car mechanic called Julian and Florence, Mary Isabelle's sister. During his childhood, his father taught him everything he needed to learn about how to be a good mechanic. His parents divorced and parted different ways to move on from their relationship, leaving Jorge under the care of his uncles Samuel and Mary Isabelle and his cousin Sergio. After his uncles passed away, he and Sergio lived on their own and, thanks to his father's lessons, the two owned a little workshop to work as mechanics. When Marta was kidnapped by Alfonso and Sergio became the chosen one to save her and become a hero to the country, Jorge stood by his cousin's side and became his loyal sidekick. After that, he co-founded the Newsboy Legion with Sergio. Soon after, he was tasked to save Laura, who fell in love with. However, Laura doesn't accept her feelings towards Jorge yet. Appearence Jorge is a young white male with green eyes and short orange hair. Just like Sergio, he appears to be on his 20s. His everyday clothing consists of: * A red hat * A red shirt with darker sleeves * Brown pants * Red fingerless gloves with black cuffs * Red shoes with thick dark red soles Powers and abilities After becoming the hero's sidekick, Jorge became able to jump great heights, though he isn't as fast as Sergio. His weapon of choice is a red-colored wrench he uses for close combat. He is also able to use power-ups and achieve a Super Form through the use of the Kingdom Crystals thanks to the bond he shares with Sergio. Personality Jorge is as kind as his cousin, but with the great burden of having to deal with Sergio's jokes. In terms of going on adventures, Jorge is more laid-back than Sergio, often preferring to stay behind, yet he is willing to prove his best as a sidekick to Sergio. Relationships * Julian and Florence Giordano - Parents (Unknown location) * Sergio and Shawn Applepicker - Cousins * Laura Canciella - Girlfriend * Marta Goodday, Dani, Alvaro, Carlos, Luisianna, Ian, Silvia, Alba - Fellow Newsboy Legion members * Alfonso Klock - Nemesis Other counterparts Jorge (Pokemon) Jorge appears in Nintendo's video game series Pokemon as a Pokemon Trainer. His team is composed of: * Typhlosion * Lycanroc (Midday Form) * Plusle * Alolan Sandlash * Magnezone * Braviary Jotaro Miyamoto (Persona) Jotaro Miyamoto is Jorge's counterpart in the universe based on the Persona video game series. In Persona S, he's one of the childhood friends of the protagonist and one of the first members of the Basement Dwellers. His Persona is Ike and has a Social Link representing the Magician Arcana. Jorge (Splatoon) In the Nintendo game Splatoon, Jorge appears as his own Inkling self. He doesn't appear to be part of any team, or at least it hasn't been revealed yet His weapon of choice is the .52 Gal Deco and his gear is the FishFry Visor, Logo Aloha Shirt and Red Hi-Tops. His tentacles are orange but it is unkown if they change color during Turf Wars. Jorge (Fire Emblem) Jorge has a counterpart in Nintendo's Fire Emblem series. Here, he's a childhood friend of Sergio and travels alongside him through the kingdom of Condalia as a knight for hire. Sergio, Marta and him set foot to the Kilfer empire in a hope to put an end to their invasion. Jorge starts off as a Journeyman, but can be promoted into Squire, which is a unique class for him. As Squire, he can use swords and axes, but also use shields so that he can block most enemy attacks. In Fire Emblem Heroes, he's a green axe on-foot unit and holds the title of "Gentle Squire". He can use the Firesweep Axe at 4* rarity minimum, which prevents enemies from counterattacking, but, on the other hand, he can't do the same at the enemy's turn.Category:Characters Category:Sergioverse Category:Heroes